


The witch in the woods

by DeathAngel666



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Human, M/M, Magic, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Romance, Undead, Witches, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathAngel666/pseuds/DeathAngel666
Summary: After moving to the middle of nowhere with his family Julian meets a mysterious boy in the forest. Can he find out what the boy is hiding? (MxM)





	1. 1

English is not my first language so be kind. Let me know what you think of my writings, especially if you have ideas on how I can improve thins. Thank you for reading.

Summer break was upon me and I had decided to go back home to see my family.

While I was away at university they decided to move to a little town called Endsby. It was at the fucking end of the world, I had to travel by train, bus and ferry to get there.

Sure I was happy to see everyone again,I really missed my parents, my younger brother, my younger sister and my youngest twin sisters, but it would suck not having anywhere cool to go to. It was the prime of my life, my opportunity to go topartys, to drink, to just have fun with people my own age, but instead I would spend 2 months in the middle of nowhere.

Currently I was walking up a hill lugging a huge suitcase behind me trying to find my home. My mother was supposed to pick me up half an hour ago at the bus stop but she was not replying to my texts and not answering my calls so I had decided to walk.

In just 1 hour I had made it home,drenched in sweat, ringing the doorbell. I could her my sister screaming at my younger sisters to shut up when the door already opened.

„Wheres mom?", was the first sentence leaving my mouth.

„Shes at work, but I saw her cellphone in the kitchen earlier. I thought you're coming back tomorrow tho", she replied.

My younger sisters Emma and Emily had run up o me hugging my legs.

„I missed you so much", I told them while crouching down to hug them.

„You need to come see our room! Its so awesome!", Emily exclaimed.

„No you need to see the swings, right now!", Emma said while pulling on me.

„I need to unpack first after that Ill have a look at everything." I explained.

„I'm pretty sure I told everyone I would arrive today.", I said while turning back to my sister Ana and finally entering the house.

„I have no heard anything about that.Anyways let me show you to your room.", she said while grabbing one of my bags.

I followed her trough the house right toa door that she opened and before me I saw the stairs to the basement.

„You've got to be kidding me!", I turned to her shocked.

„You're here last so that's the room no one else wanted, also you'll be gone again soon, so not like you should care, right?", Ana explained.

I flicked the light switch and saw the basement in all its glory, full of items from the renovation and shelves with unopened boxes.

I turned back to my sister who was already in the process of leaving. „Its a practical joke, right?".

„Nope, your stuff is already in the back room of the basement, so have fun.", with these words she turned the corner and disappeared out of my field of vision. I mean she was right, I did not plan on staying here for too long

I hauled my luggage down the stairs and looked around. The basement had a total of 3 rooms and a hallway, setup so you'd come down into the first room, walk down the hallway with a room to your right and one to the left.

I found my furniture in the left hand room, which also had some half windows high up on 2 sides of my room. At least I wouldn't be stuck in total darkness, not like it would matter much, considering I would usually sit in my room and draw most of the day....

After some quick unpacking I returned back upstairs, explored the house and backyard with my little sisters. It was all right, the backyard was nice and big and beyond it was quite the stretch of land, a bit of forest and I thought I could even hear a little stream.

My parents returned in the evening,surprised to see me they apologized about forgetting me.

After a happy family dinner I went back to my basement, into my room full of unopened boxes. My only furniture did not quite fit into this new environment.

I didn't feel like unpacking boxes so i only set up my laptop on my desk, spent some time on the internet and went to bed.


	2. 2

Warm sun rays tickled my nose, forcing me to wake up. Slowly I opened my eyes, surprised the sun was reaching my face.

I looked around at my new room, the furniture was a bit sparse for its size consisting of only my bed, my desk, a closet and the old living room couch. At least this time around I had a big room.

I decided to get up and be a productive human being, which didn't last long, after unpacking a single box I decided to get dressed, grab breakfast and rather explore the area.

Upstairs i made myself some toast, looked for my family and only found my brother William sitting in the living room and watching TV.

"Where is everyone?"

"Mom and the twins are shopping, Dad is at work and no clue where Ana went."

I didn't really know what to do with myself so I sat down in front of the TV and ate my breakfast, talking to my brother. I finished quickly set my plate into the sink and decided to take my sketch block and go for a walk.

The woods behind the backyard were beautiful, the birds were chirping, the foliage had a rich green color, the rays of light that were breaking trough painting an astonishing sight. I kept wandering about, following the small stream I found which run so clear you could see the bottom.

After quite a while a found a little clearing with a nice big rock in the middle, the perfect spot for me to sit down and sketch for a bit.

I don't know how much time had passed but a sudden snap of some twigs made me jump up and look around for the source of the sound.

To my right I saw long reddish hair disappear behind a tree and a small voice said "Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Come back! you're not disturbing me at all!", I yelled while setting my art supplies down on the stone.

I was craving some human interaction and this was my chance, so I couldn't let it get away from me. I saw the person slowly appearing from behind the tree. Long reddish-blonde hair, dressed in tight black pants and a long sleeve white shirt that looked like it belonged in the last century, a beautiful face with green eyes was looking at me.

"Hi.", I said confidently.

He nervously looked away and whispered a "Hi" back at me.

"I'm Julian, I just moved here. Nice to meet you!"

He made a step to the side so he wasn't half covered by a tree anymore.

"I'm..... Melariel.", he paused like he had to think about what to say.

Looking at him I could not ignore how beautiful he was, but he also seemed weirdly shy. I didn't know how many other people my age there were in this village so I had to try my best and befriend him otherwise I might be forced to only hang out with my siblings.

"I'm currently here on break from university, I study art.", I tried to open an easygoing conversation hoping he would tell me about himself. I slowly walked back to the rock and sat down. He was still standing in the exact same spot, now looking at the ground.

"I never met anyone named Melariel before, its quite the extraordinary name but mind if I shorten it to Mel?", I was trying my hardest for any conversation, but it was looking bleak. He nodded shyly and sat down next to the tree.

Well at least he didn't run away. Why was he so weird? Was everyone in this town going to be this weird? And here I was worried that I would be the weird one, with my dyed hair and a typical art kid edgy clothing style.

I grabbed my sketch pad and continued to draw gazing at him from time to time. I caught him looking at me from behind his hair a few times, just sitting there not doing anything in particular.

My stomach growled, I checked my phone and it was already 4pm. I stretched, this first day here was already so weird.

I looked towards the boy, but he was not in his spot next to the tree anymore. I must have been concentrating on my drawing and didn't notice him leaving. With a girlish scream I jumped, he was standing right next to me! I didn't hear him approach me.

"Jesus fucking Christ! Dont scare me like that!", I nearly yelled at him.

I tried getting my heartbeat under control, inhaled and exhaled deeply. He had stepped away from me. I looked at him and saw him holding two apples.

"Did you.... did you want to offer me an apple?", I asked carefully.

He nodded and held both of them out to me. I made a step towards him, he flinched slightly and i took one of the apples.

"Thank you!"

He was still holding on to the second apple like he wanted to give me that one too. I took a bite out of the one he gave me, it was so sweet i don't think I ever had an apple this good.

"Where do you have the apples from? They're really good!"

He held out the second apple.

"Dont you want to eat the apple? It would be fair if everyone had 1..."

He shook his head slightly and held out the second apple, so I took it and ate this one as well, it was as good as the first.

"Do you want to meet up again tomorrow? Ill bring some food from home for us to share.", I asked. I kind of hoped he knew other people my age and could introduce me, as interacting with him seemed quite tiring.

He nodded slightly answering my question.

"Thats great."

He sat down cross legged on the ground, at least he wasn't sitting so far away anymore.

"Is there anything good going on in the area? Any partys?"

"Dont know", he answered in a barely audible whisper.

Maybe he was the loner type of person.

"What do you do for fun around here?" I kept on asking.

He just shrugged and looked at me from behind his hair.

"Want to see my sketchbook?", I reached my last resort of topics. I usually disliked for others to look at my sketches but I had no ideas how else to get him to talk to me.

He had stood up and made a few steps toward me, so I handed him my sketchbook. He took his time looking at the individual pictures intently.

"They're pretty.", he exclaimed as he reached the last page.

"Well I hope to be successful one day with my designs, but currently I guess I feel a bit overwhelmed when I see the things the other students in my year are creating."

"You will be successful!" he said it like he was convinced.

"I'm happy you like them."

My cellphone was ringing, I answered and my mother asked me if i was coming to dinner.

"Wow its already this late! I have to go grab dinner but lets meet tomorrow."

He nodded his head in approval and I started to pack up. When I finished I looked back and he had just disappeared again.


	3. 3

Dinner was uneventful and I spent the rest of my evening unpacking a few more boxes before sleeping.

The next day I awoke a bit early for my liking so I had time to prepare some sandwiches for lunch while everyone was trying to have breakfast and the chaos that had accompanied all my mornings unfolded.

A ping from my phone alerted my to an email from one of my profs.

Apparently he had entered one of my designs into a competition and I had actually won. I was speechless. I wasn't that good, how could I have won?

Immediately I informed my whole family. For once I was happy for everyone to be gathered in the kitchen and showed them my design. My mom decided to celebrate my victory with cake at the weekend. Happily I collected my things and walked into the woods, ready to created some even better drawings.

I arrived at the clearing in high spirits and realized we didn't agree on a time. At least it didn't have any other plans. I sat down and started my work.

I looked up and suddenly saw him sitting just a few meters away. He had arrived so quietly it nearly scared me again.

"Since when did you arrive? You should have said something!"

"I didn't want to disturb", he quietly replied.

"You need to be a bit more confident, we said we you'd meet so it absolutely wouldn't disturb me if you announced your arrival!"

"OK" he replied with a tiny voice.

I kept glancing at him and started sketching him. I was nearly done but something didn't look right so I turned the page and started over.

My stomach growled and I check the time, it was nearly 3pm. Time sure was flying by. I must have tried sketching him about 10 time and none of the sketches satisfied me.

"Hey. I want to sketch you so how about pulling your hair back and smiling? or I don't know posing?"

He shook his head. Usually people loved to be sketched. I guess he was too shy.

I unpacked lunch.

"I made sandwiches. What do you want ham or cheese?"

"Any" he replied quietly.

I held out a ham sandwich, he got up and came over. As he grabbed the sandwich his sleeve rolled up a bit and i could see his wrist was basically skin and bones.

I started thinking maybe he had issues at home? Considering how he flinched every time I made a bit of a sudden moment and him being skin and bones.

"I just moved in in the last house on Mapleleaf Lane, so you should come by someday, or you know if you ever need a place to crash at or something.", I didn't want to say anything too obvious in case his home life was all right but I couldn't just leave it be either.

"Thanks.", he replied quietly.

I had finished 2 sandwiches and he was about one third done with his.

"If you don't like it you don't have to finish it." I said.

"I do like it!" he whispered.

"Thats awesome!"

I kept watching him eat. He gave off the impression like he was having food for the first time, unable to figure out how to chew properly. Maybe he had a medical issue?

"What foods do you like?" I tried to get him to talk again.

"I like this sandwich!" he replied.

I had to chuckle somehow he looked really cute saying that with crumbs all over him.

"Are you done with school?"

"yeah..."

That must have been one of the first clear answers he gave me.

"So.... any plans then? University? Maybe are you working? Or looking for a job?", this was THE chance for a conversation!

"I guess.... nothing.... really...."

"Is there nothing you're looking forward to doing?", i asked incredulous.

"I... guess there were things but.... at some point.... well... its not important. It has nothing to do with you."

That must have been the longest sentence I heard him utter.

"Well... even if you don't talk much were friends now, so I'm interested to know...."

He looked at me, again with a weird look.

"Friends..... thats.....", he mumbled quietly more to himself.

"Seeing you don't want to tell me much I will tell you some good news. My prof at university entered one of my drawings into a competition and I actually won! Do you want to see?"

He nodded, so I pulled out my phone and showed him a picture I took of the drawing.

"It is beautiful"

"I didn't think it was good enough to win, but I'm happy it did."

"Do you want more success?", he asked me with a weird look.

"Thats a weird question, everyone wants to be successful in their chosen field of work, but to be truthful I don't know if I can improve enough to become truly successful."

He nodded.

"You'll have success.", he said with such a convincing tone.

I wanted to believe his words.

"My parents are going to hold a little celebration with cake at the weekend, you should join us. You're the first friend I made since moving here.... well... you're also the first person my age I talked to..._"

"Do you want more friends?", he asked.

He was kind of weird today. Well, maybe he was usually weird and that's why he didn't talk much?

"Sure. Do you know other people you can introduce me to?", I asked full of hope.

"I.... don't know many others.... but... I know you'll make friends. They'll ask you to join them.... soon."

Somehow what he was saying weirded me out a bit, but it was not my place to say anything as I used to be the weird kid back in high school....

My phone was ringing, my mother was calling me back home to dinner.

"I'm going to have to leave, want to meet tomorrow again?"

"No.", he said without looking at me.

"Well.... then the day after?"

He shrugged and just started walking towards the trees.

"Hey... did I say something wrong?", I must have said something wrong for him to not want to meet me anymore.

I got up and tried to run after him, at least I needed his phone number.

"MEL!", I tried calling him.

How did he disappear so quickly? I didn't understand.


	4. ~ 4 ~

My phone was ringing, it was just the alarm. I turned it off and kicked my blanket away. I was still upset. I didn't understand what I possibly could have done wrong.

I decided to get up, got dressed, grabbed a piece of toast and left the house. I couldn't stop thinking about yesterday.

I dint even realize but I had arrived at the supermarket, well the little store that was selling a bit of everything, right next to the post office and the only diner around here. How was I supposed to have a great summer break around here?

"Hey! Are you new here?", I hear a boy call out to me.

"Hi, I'm Julian, I just moved here."

He introduced himself as Dave, 18, the same age as me and right away asked me to join him and his friends to hang out near the river. I didn't know the river but I gladly followed him in hopes of making friends.

After a short drive in Dave's car, we had arrived at the other side of town and after another short walk we had made it to a river. A few people were sitting around, listening to music and drinking beer.

They asked about me, they told me about themselves, I was amazed at how smoothly interacting with others went. I kind of forgot hanging around with Mel for the last 2 days.

I turned to Dave and asked him if he knew Mel, but apparently he had never heard of him. I asked the others too, apparently nearly everyone my age was currently hanging out here but none of them knew Mel.

I couldn't imagine him living in one of the other towns in the area as we had met in the forest behind my house, he didn't seem like he would drive out so far to sit alone in the forest.

I described him, I realized I really didn't know much else about him, but no one ever heard of him. Everything about him seemed so weird.

I couldn't believe how nice everyone was treating me, it nearly made me suspicious, I got invited to a forest party tomorrow, finally the university lifestyle I was looking forward to was going to start.

I made sure to exchange phone numbers with Dave before he dropped me off at home, I was not going to make the same mistake I did with Mel.

\----

It finally was Friday. Not liked it mattered much tho, I mean.... I was on holiday! My only purpose was to enjoy myself right now!

I had to prepare myself for the party tonight. I texted Dave and pitched in some money towards the drinks, I planned on getting wasted tonight. I planned out my outfit, took a shower and it was just 3 pm.

I didn't feel like unpacking, I didn't feel like doing much so I grabbed my sketchpad, I wanted to look at the few sketches I did of Mel. To my shock the drawings I did, I did not remember drawing a rotting corpse! Why were they so detailed? I didn't understand. I flipped trough each and every sketch I had made of him, shocked I ripped them out.

This couldn't be true. I couldn't remember drawing this, but it was clearly drawn in my style, I could clearly recognize that I had drawn this, just.... I didn't remember drawing this.

I left the basement, I was feeling uneasy. I left the house, my feet were carrying me by themselves, an eerie feeling was accompanying me.

Before I had even noticed I was standing in the little clearing in the woods, the place I had met Mel at. Never before had I felt so creeped out out here. I had felt at ease for the last two days.

I heard the rustling of the leaves, I took a deep breath. Everything was alright I repeated to myself, I was definitely not loosing my mind.

I listed for the wind but it had stopped....actually... I didn't hear anything at all. No wind, no birds, no insects. There was just this deafening silence.

I looked around, the trees were so still, no leaf was swaying in the wind, it seemed like time had stopped.

I got up, this was enough for me, i was not going to sit around and be the first dude to die in this horror movie. I turned to walk back to my house, I couldn't tell which way I came from. I had been out here enough to know but somehow... I was lost. My heart was beating so fast.

"Hey.", I heard I Mel's quiet voice to my left.

"I'm so happy to see you!", I exclaimed. "Something weird has been going on."

"Its alright! Everything is going to be fine!"

I looked at him and everything was getting blurry.

\-------

My head was pounding. I rubbed my eyes before opening them and looked right into Mel's eyes. Apparently I was laying on the ground using his lap as a pillow.

"You suddenly passed out, I was worried.", he explained softly.

"This has never happened before I'm so sorry!" I sat up and my vision was swimming for a moment.

"Its alright, I'm glad you're feeling better now." he said with a smile.

I had never had the chance to look at him from such a close distance. His eyelashes were so long, his skin so pale and his lips so pink, he was totally my type.

I suddenly remembered the eerie quiet of the forest that had freaked me out so much but now I could hear the wind rustling trough the trees again while some birds chirped in the distance.

"Did you hear how quiet it was before? Like... it was unnaturally quiet."

"What do you mean? Everything was normal, you must have been confused, that's why you passed out!"

It sounded so logical. I had gotten up, everything looked just like it was supposed to, I really must have had imagined things.

"You should get going or you'll be late.", Melariel said and I turned to walk home.

"You're right Ive got to run, see you!", I nearly sprinted home.

A few steps away from my backyard I stopped.I pulled out my phone and looked at a message Dave had texted me. He was going to pick e up in about half an hour, I still had time. Suddenly the realization hit me, how did he know I was running late? Did he know the others? Did he know about the party? But why didnt anyone else tell me about him when I asked? The only remotely logical explanation would be that he was going by a different name with the others but even then.... his look was quite different, they must have recognized him from my description...

I couldn't come up with a satisfactory explanation.

Down in the basement, in my room I saw the drawings I had ripped out of my sketchbook laying on my table. They didn't depict the corpse I saw earlier. They showed a badly drawn stick figure, but still it looked like my art style.

I didn't understand anything anymore. Someone must be messing with me, but how could they have messed with my sketches?

My phone beeped, Dave had arrived. I grabbed my things and got in the car with him. We drove deep into the forest, just to arrive at a bonfire with quite a few people that looked my age chugging beer and dancing to some obnoxiously loud music.


End file.
